Zoro's pits
by Yusiko
Summary: Luffy decides he wants a taste of Zoro after running out of food in the thousand sunny. He drags Sanji along for the ride.


Zoro s pits

More Meat Luffy said to Sanji who was cooking at an incredibly fast pace. It seemed no matter how much he cooked Luffy s appetite could not be sated. The rest of the crew had Left the ship to resupply in the town on the island in which they made port.  
>Luffy stayed behind to get some meat, and made Sanji stay behind as well to cook it. It was a hot day and Sanji was sweating buckets being in a hot kitchen feeding his captain was not his idea of fun. Especially when in this weather the beach would be filled with beautiful honeys in bikinis. There that s the last bit of meat we have if you still aren't full you re shit out of luck Sanji said to his captain. But I'm still hungry Luffy replied. Isn't there anything here to eat? I already said there isn t and there wont be until the others get back with fresh supplies.<br>Luffy took a few seconds to sulk Before declaring he was going to go to town to find a restaurant. As he Left the kitchen he noticed that he and Sanji weren't the only ones left on the ship. Zoro was still there. He had stayed behind to work out he was currently lifting weights on the deck. Luffy stared at Zoro admiring the the man s firm muscles. Zoro wasn t wearing a shirt his body glistened with sweat. Every time he lifted the weights a thick nest of green hair was exposed under his arm. You know Luffy began to say I never noticed before but Zoro has really hairy armpits. Sanji choked on the water he was drinking, taken aback by such an odd comment. Why the hell would you even bring that up? Sanji asked.  
>Luffy ignored him and walked towards Zoro having decided on he wanted to taste a different kind of meat .<p>

Zoro noticed Luffy staring at him. I didn t know you were still here he said. I thought everyone had gone into town. I stayed behind to have get some meat. We ran out but luckily i just found some more Luffy said before sticking his hand down Zoro s pants and grabbing hold of the swordsman's soft dick. Zoro hadn't expected this, Luffy what the hell do you think you...Luffy silenced him with a kiss. Zoro opened his mouth slightly to allow Luffy s tongue access. If Luffy wants a fuck I ll be more than happy to give him one Zoro thought to himself as Luffy s tongue massaged his own. Luffy pulled Zoro s pants down freeing his erection. he was a good 8 inches with a nice thick nest of green pubic hairs and large balls. Luffy massaged the shaft which elicited a moan from Zoro. Luffy rubbed his thumb over the slit feeling the precum against his finger. He brought his thumb up to Zoro s lips and let Zoro his own precum.  
>Sanji was watching from a distance shocked at what he was seeing, yet he couldn't help getting aroused at the sight of his captain kissing the marimo. He should leave he thought to himself, just get off the ship and let them have at it in private. But as he tried to sneak away Luffy noticed him. The next thing he knew Luffy had stretched out his arm and pulled him in close to the two men. Sanji you should join us was the first thing Luffy said to him. Sanji tried to say no but Luffy kissed him. He kissed him in a way that made his knees weak Luffy may be a dunce but sure is one hell of a kisser thought the cook. Luffy began to unbutton Sanji s shirt exposing the well defined chest underneath. As he took the clothes off of Sanji s torso he licked the nipples earning a moan from Sanji! Luffy Unzipped Sanji s pants and pulled them and his underwear down exposing Sanji s hard cock and his thick bush of blond pubes.<p>

Luffy gave a lick to the tip of Sanji s penis to taste the precum before saying Sanji lets not forget about Zoro, ok. Sanji turned to look at Zoro who had already took off his clothes and had started to masturbate to the show they were putting on. Sanji s mouth watered, i gotta taste that dick he thought to himself. Sanji got down on his knees in front of Zoro and took the cock into his mouth. Zoro moaned as the cook bobbed his head up and down on his dick while swirling his tongue around the head every time he pulled back to the tip. Luffy had removed his own clothes by this point his erection standing at 7 inches. He lifted Zoro s arm above his head and stuck his nose against Zoro s armpit and deeply inhaled the musky scent before licking the green hair covered armpit, the hair tickled his nose. You taste so good Zoro was all Luffy said before shoving his face back into the green haired mans pit and licking the sweat from it.  
>Zoro found the sensation of Luffy s tongue lapping at his exposed pit a bit odd, but not unpleasant. I didn t know i was so sensitive there he thought to himself.<p>

Sanji took his mouth of of Zoro s hard dick and began to lick a trail up his torso. he took a nipple into his mouth and lightly sucked. Zoro reached down and grabbed Sanji s cock and began to stroke it eliciting a moan of pleasure from Sanji who took Luffy s hand and began to suck on two of his fingers getting them good and wet. Once they were wet enough Sanji guided Luffy s hand down towards Zoro s ass, Luffy inserted a finger stretching him for Sanji s girth. Zoro kissed Luffy tasting his sweat on his captains tongue. Once Zoro was prepared and Luffy s fingers had been taken out Sanji positioned his length at Zoro s entrance and entered him. He gave the green haired man a minute to adjust before he began to rhythmically thrust into him. Oi marimo i always figured you were the kind of guy who could take a dick like a pro Sanji mockingly said to the swordsman. Fucking shitty cook Zoro though to himself even while balls deep inside of me he has to be an ass! Zoro opened his mouth to tell him off but he was silenced by Luffy s tongue, his captain had begun to kiss him passionately. There tongues sloppily intertwining, Luffy broke the kiss and began to kiss his way down Zoro s chest pausing to trace his first mates abs with his tongue. He used his palm to hold Zoro s penis against his stomach to give him access to the balls. Zoro s sack was covered in a light coating of hair, Luffy began to lick at the balls. he took one into his mouth and gently sucked on it before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. Sanji s balls continually slapped Zoro s and Luffy would use that opportunity to rub his tongue against Sanji s balls as well as Zoro s. Luffy moved his mouth to his real goal, the head of Zoro s dick. It had a strong musky smell that made Luffy s cock even harder. he took the head into his mouth and licked the slit tasting the precome. Every thrust by Sanji moved the swordsman's cock further into his captains mouth. Zoro was in heaven, his captain taking his cock down to the root and his sweet spot being hit by Sanji every time he pulled out and pushed back in. Sanji could feel his orgasm getting closer so he began an even more frantic base thrusting into Zoro harder than before. Sanji couldn't hold it anymore he let out a moan as his orgasm hit and he filled the swordsman with cum. Sanji pulled out exhausted and spent, The feeling of Sanji s semen inside of him and the loss of that filled to the brim feeling pushed Zoro over the edge and he emptied the contents of his balls into his captains eager mouth. Luffy made sure not to spill a drop as his mouth was filled with Zoro s sperm. He swished it around his mouth a bit making sure to savor the taste before swallowing. Both Sanji and Zoro were spent, but their captain took them out of there post sex euphoria with a single sentence i haven't cum yet!

The two exhausted men crawled their way to Luffy. The captains cock was hard as a rock and leaking precum. The two men began to lick at the cock, Sanji made his way to the captains balls and lapped at them with his tongue. Zoro began sucking on the hard tool bopping his up along it. Luffy looked down at his friends both of them using their mouths to get him off and he smiled. The side was so arousing it was almost enough to bring him over the edge. But Luffy didn't want to cum in Zoro s mouth he had other plans. Hey you two stop licking me the captain ordered. Zoro and Sanji did as they were told, disheartened. Their saddened faces were like a child who was denied his favorite treat. Luffy Lifted up Zoro s arm exposing the hairy pit that Luffy didn't give a tongue bath too earlier. Luffy began to masturbate as a furious pace the whole time his cock being aimed at Zoro s armpit. Sanji was confused as to why Luffy wanted to cum on Zoro s underarm. Why couldn't the captain have a normal fetish? the blonde haired man thought to himself. Luffy came with a moan coating the green hair under Zoro s arm in a layer of spunk. Luffy put his hand on the back of Sanji s head and began to push the head towards Zoro s exposed pit. Sanji saw where his head was being pushed and began to struggle WHAT THE HELL! Sanji yelled. I m not putting my face anywhere near Zoro s armpit! oh come on Sanji the captain begged if you do this ill suck your dick later tonight. Sanji thought this through, on one hand he would have to put up with the marimo s smug look on his face for god knows how long after doing something so degrading. But knowing he would be getting a blowjob for sure tonight even if he struck out with the ladies in the town was tempting. Sanji moved his head closer to Zoro s pit. He stuck his tongue out and tentatively gave a lick to the armpit. The taste of Luffy s cum and Zoro s sweat mixed together was wonderful. Sanji liked it so much he needed more. he buried his face against Zoro s pit trying to get more of that wonderful taste! No wonder Luffy likes this so much Sanji thought. long after all traces of Luffy s semen and Zoro s sweat were gone Sanji continued to lick hoping to get a tiny bit more on his tongue.

Luffy looked at Sanji s penis which has gotten hard again. So i guess we shouldn't wait for that blowjob i promised Luffy said while smirking. Sanji smiled, He knew they were in for a long and fun night. 


End file.
